The Not So Funny Random Fanfiction
by Imaginary-Dream
Summary: R&R Beware major stupidity x.x
1. WoW! The first chapter!

Mana: ;; Guess who's baack! 

Bakura: NOO! I THOUGHT WE FINALLY GOT A BREAK FROM YOOOUU!

Mana: e.e I love you too Bakura...

Bakura: --sulking in corner--

Mana: --; I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story..exept the plot. Thats all.

Bakura: Thank Ra.

Mana: Would you shut-up! --stomps off--

Yami: Here we are...again...

Marik: In a stupid fanfiction...

Yami: Being controlled by some psycho-authoress...

Marik: Like in every fanfiction written by girl.

Yami: Stupid fangirls...

--peice of paper floats down from the ceiling--

Yami: (picks it up) it says "I'm not a stupid fangirl"...

Marik: I hate being listened into on...

Bakura: e.e Me too.

Yami: Where'd you come from...

Bakura: It all started when the authoress was watching Yugioh for the first times and didn't know who I was and had to do a dang google search...and then put me in ALL OF HER BLOODY FANFICS!

Ryou: Haha. XD

Bakura: Don't laugh the same thing happened to you.

Ryou: XP Ya so what?

Bakura: -- Oi.

Malik: So what's the point of this fic?

Marik: ...I don't know...

Yugi: x.x Great. Something tottaly random can happen-

Malik: --gets knocked over the head by a blue pinapple-- X.X

Yami: Like that?

Yugi: Yup. Like that.

Marik: Hahaha..

Ryou: o.o;; ha...Wait how many pinapples are blue!

Bakura: o.o So far, one.

Malik: Oooowww!

Blue Pinapples: --rain down from wherever--

Bakura: Now two, three, four, five. six, seven-

Yami: This is completely pointless!

Marik: You can say that again...

Yami: Okay! This is completely pointless!

Marik: -.- You don't get sarcasim too well, do you?

Yami: --dumb smile-- Nope.

Yugi: Okay this thing isn't as random as all the other ones...

--bubble floats in and pops--

Bubble: Of course it is!

Yami: o.o; That's weird.

Monkey: --runs inside making monkey noises-- --jumps on yami--

Yami: AAHH! IT'S EATING MY HAAIIR! --runs in circles--

Bakura: --watching Yami run around-- ...

Ryou: x.x I want to go home.

Cho: --floats in with piece of paper-- --hands paper to Ryou--

Ryou: ...What do you mean I can't go home! x.x No fair.

Malik: X.X Okay there isn't much random stuff happening, so why the heck are we still here?

Cho: --gives them another paper--

Malik: ...; because she said so.

Marik: .. That's nice to know.

Yugi: This isn't as funny as all the other random fics were.

Yami: Ya...

Ryou: Isn't that a good thing?

Yami: Ya...

Yugi: I guess we can just sit here...and do nothing...

Yami: Ya...

Bakura: Is that all you can say!

Yami: Ya...

Bakura: Oh shut up!

Yami: Ya...

Yugi: Another attempt of being random!

Bubble: --floats down-- --pops-- LISTEN! I AM TRYING HERE! DON'T MAKE ME SEND MY ARMY OF MEWLPS AFTER YOOOUUU! BECAUSE I WILL!

Kat: --pops out of nowhere-- --blink blink-

Yami: AH! It's her friend!

Marik: AHH!

Malik: AAHHHH!

Bakura: -.-; Ah.

Ryou: o.o;; ...ok..

Kat: o.o Why am I here?

Yugi: Because _she _said so.

Kat: ...oh. okay. --glomps bakura--

Bakura: -.- oi...

Ryou: o.o hahaha.

Bakura: I'm gonna kill you.

Ryou: Shutting up. zips mouth

Bubble: --comes down-- --pops- OKAY! HERE WE GO! I'M GONNA BE RANDOM NOW! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN STUDYING THE BIG BOOK OF RANDOMNESS!

Yugi: o.o Is there even such a thing?

Bubble: --pops again-- YES!

Big Book of Randomness: --pops out of nowhere and lands on Yugi's head--

Yugi: --pointy hair stabbed book-- o.o

Yami: See! Our abnormal yet wonderful hair IS good for something besides attracting attention!

Bakura: ..no not really.

Llama: MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

Yugi: O.o

Yami: o.O

Ryou: O.O

Bakura: o.o

Marik: OO;;

Malik: oo;;

Llama: o.o Hi. --blows up--

Yugi: ...that...really wasn't funny...

Bubble: --pops-- WELL FORGET YOOU!

Yami: ...o.o she can't be funny anymore.

Bakura: YES! We're saved!

Purple eggs: --rain down from nowhere--

Toilets: --go one homicidal rampages--

Random People: IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS! --clap clap--

Mushrooms: --doing the monkey dance--

Bakura: e.e;; This still isn't funny.

Bubble: --pops-- GGGRRRRRR! FINE! FORGET YOOU!

Atomic bomb: --falls down from nowhere--

Everyone: --stares at the bomb--

Bomb: ...STOP STARING AT MEEE! --explodes--

Everyone: --gets blown up--

Bubble: --pops-- ...oops.

Everyone: --gets revived--

Yugi: O.O I saw an angel!

Bakura: o.o I didn't.

Ryou: e.e I wonder why..--sarcasim--

Bubble: --pops-- Well it looks like we've run out of time..

Marik: YAY!

Bubble: BUT I WILL BE BACK!

Malik: NOOOOOO!

Bubbles: YES!

Malik: NO!

Bubble: YES!

Malik: NO!

Bubble: YES!

Malik: NO!

Bubble: YES!

Malik: NO!

Bubble: **_YES! NOW SHUT UUPPPPP_**! o.o --coughs-- Now there will be more later! Okay! OKAY! REVIEW!


	2. WoW! Another chapter!

Mana: HOLY RA PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! --foams-- YAY I LOVE YOU ALL! But since I can't answer your reviews anymore because ff is being evil, I'll just thank you all by...uh..saying thank you? blink blink And now I have to write everything like a story and not in the other style for certain reasons...so...ya! ;;;;; I don't own Yugioh or Superman or Meanwhile or these cookies I'm eating. READ AND ENJOY!

* * *

Okay...so...everyone is just sitting around where we last left them. Where that is? I forgot. Make it up yourself. As long as it isn't some weird place. Anyway.  
"I'm bored," Yugi said plainly.  
"Good for you," Bakura said, glaring at Yugi.  
"I'm_ really_ bored."  
"..."  
"I'm really really bored."  
"Shut up."  
"I'm really really really bored."

**--five minutes later--**

"I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really bored!" Bakura was really fed up by now..like..most people would be. He grabbed Yugi by the neck and started shaking him, what we call strangling.  
"--cough--YAMI! HELP! --cough."  
"Naaah I'm busy," Yami said, looking out the window boredly. He really isn't.  
"But -cough-- Yaamiii!" Yugi was now turning maroon. Everyone else was just watching.  
"I've never seen someone turn that colour before," Malik said, blinking. Then everyone was blinded by this really bright light thing. Bakura left go of Yugi. Everyone else was blinking all confused-like. The light faded.  
"I AM-" Yugi shouted, standing on some pedistal that poped out of nowhere. "SUPER YUGI!"

**--silence--**

"..." Everyone blinked. Marik coughed. Yugi sighed. He pulled a little red cape out and attached it to his neck. Now, everyone gasped.  
"It's SUPER YUGI!" Yami cried.  
"Ya I just kinda said that," Yugi said, glaring at his yami.  
"How gay," Bakura said, blinking.  
_"DIE FOO'!"_ Yugi shouted, pointing a finger at Bakura. Bakura blinked a few times. Obviously, nothing happened. How gay.  
"...um...okay..." Yugi said, putting his hand down. Superman flew in threw a window all cool like. (insert techno music here) He looked around and grabbed the cape from Yugi.  
"You have no right to wear this cape!" he screamed.  
"Um...Why are you in this story?" Ryou asked.  
"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" Superman screamed..again.  
"Oookaaayyy..." Ryou said slowly.  
"AND BECAUSE I AM SUPERMAAAAAN! I'm invinsible!"  
"Really?" Marik asked.  
"Yup." Marik kicked him in the crotch. Well...nothing happened.

**--silence--**  
"..." Marik backed away from Superman.  
"How gay," Bakura said.  
"WAAAH MY FEELINGS ARE HURT!" Superman screamed, flying out the window. Everyone blinked.  
"That was completely pointless," Malik pointed out.  
"Yup," everyone else agreed. Orange vampire mice ran into the room. They were Mewlps. Ha. The Mewlps started eating everything in site. Like the couch. And that annoying fly. And that plastic cup. And the snoogerdoid.  
"What the heck is a snoogerdoid!" Yami asked nothing.  
"Will we ever know?" Ryou added.  
"Hopefully not."

"Meanwhile, Kaiba is sitting in his weird limo thingy!" Meanwhile annoucned before getting run over by Kaiba's weird limo thingy.  
"Big brother, I think we ran over something," Mokuba said, looking out the window. Meanwhile was twitching on the ground. Then he got ran over by another car. Then he got ran over by a crane. Then one of those weird bulldozer things. Then one of those roll thingys that flaten stuff. Then Meanwhile got filled up it cement.  
"Naaah," Mokuba said.  
"OOGA BOOGA!" a big dog said, jumping into the limo.  
"Aahh it's Joey!" Kaiba shrieked like a little girl. Ha. The dog then ate them both and jumped back outside. The driver turned around.  
"Would you like fries with that?"

* * *

Mana: Okay, that wasn't as funny.  
Imani: What's a snoogerdoid?  
Mena: I no know.  
Amana: Review! And tell us what a snoogerdoid is o.o 


End file.
